Talk:Dancing Hamsters/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416195631
HALLOWEEN THEME (Trap Remix) (Michael Myers Theme) vs songs created or covered by jada stevens uncredited TriviaEdit ◾ Miniature Clip-ons of the Kung Fu Fighting, J-Tee,Jailhouse Rick, Hombre, Wild Willie, Blue, Sexy Rex, Carly and Sugar Ray Clay hamsters were released. Some of them played snippets of their original version's songs, and some played the entire song. ◾ In 2003 - Military Hamsters were released. These hamsters were Sgt. Scruffy, Captain Carl, Sailor Seymour ,and Sgt.Murphy . During the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, the Military Hamsters all had yellow ribbons added to them. This is where the "Support our troops!" meaning comes from in the Gemmy advert for these. ◾ - After the hamster's initial discontinuation, Romancin' Hamsters were released for Valentine's Day 2005. These hamsters, dressed in 50's style outfits, sang love songs while their cheeks lit up and they danced. ◾ An unknown year brought about hamsters dressed as NASCAR drivers who moved steering wheels as they danced. The interesting thing about them is that they danced to songs at a normal pitch! ◾ They released a limited edition hamster named Sam out in 2003. ◾ In 2002, Gemmy released 4 dancing hamsters as characters from the Rocky films. These were Rocky, Training Rocky, Clubber Lang and Apollo Creed. They featured slightly bigger boxes and each came with 3 sayings and 1 song. ◾ In 2009, a Dancing Hamsters album was released, featuring high-pitched covers of songs such as: Thriller, Cha Cha Slide, I'm Yours, Single Ladies, and Love Story. ◾ Legs the Football Crazy Hamster originally came from Manchester, England as said on the back of his box and hence his red/white theme. ◾ The hamsters hit the shelves again in 2016, they were sold at Publix and Spencer's. List Of Original 2001-2005 Hamsters Hamster Song Year Sleepy Simon Mr. Sandman 2001 Birthday Boy Happy Birthday 2001 Dapper Dan Puttin On The Ritz 2001 Gigolo Jo Just a Gigolo 2001 Larry Love I Think I Love You 2001 Phat Daddy Mac Rapper's Delight 2001 Wild Critter Cody Long Tall Texan 2001 Buck And Chuck Dueling Banjos 2001 Cletis and Claude Dueling Banjos 2003 Kung Fu Kung Fu Fighting (Nunchuck) 2001 Kung Fu Kung Fu Fighting (Mace) 2001 Kung Fu Kung Fu Fighting (Shield) 2001 Karate Kung Fu Fighting (Nunchuck) 2001 Karate Kung Fu Fighting (Mace) 2001 Karate Kung Fu Fighting (Shield) 2001 Jailhouse Rick Jailhouse Rock 2001 Wild Willie Born To Be Wild 2001 30th Birthday Get This Party Started 2003 40th Birthday They Say It's Your Birthday 2002 40th Birthday When I’m 64 2007 50th Birthday They Say It's Your Birthday 2002 80’s Drummer (Song Unknown) 2004 Angel Let It Snow 2005 Anniversary Happy Anniversary 2003 Apollo Creed Gonna Fly Now 2002 Bad Student Kung Fu Fighting 2004 Barber Ben Shaving Cream 2002 Beach Bum Good Vibrations 2003 Betty I Will Follow Him 2005 Big Man On Campus School's Out 2003 Birthday Boy II Happy Birthday 2001 Birthday Boy II Happy Birthday (Funtime Version) 2001 Birthday Girl Party All The Time 2003 Birthday Guy Get This Party Started 2003 Blue Blue Suede Shoes 2002 Bobby Soxer Rock Around The Clock 2003 Boots Don’t Tell My Heart 2003 Buck And Chuck II Dueling Banjos 2003 Buddy Birthday They Say It's Your Birthday 2002 Buffy Mickey 2003 Bunny V1 My Little Bunny Loves Easter (Shortnin' Bread Parody) 2005 Bunny V2 Easter's Here 2005 Canadian O Canada 2003 Captain Carl Wild Blue Yonder 2003 Carly She Works Hard For The Money 2002 Celebration Celebration 2002 Celebration Celebration (Funtime) 2002 CEO Love Of Money 2003 Champ We Are The Champions 2002 Chick Chicken Dance 2002 Cleo Walk Like An Egyptian 2002 Clubber Lang Eye Of The Tiger 2003 Commencement Shout 2003 Cowboy Rawhide 2002 Cupid That’s Amore 2005 Danny You Really Got Me 2005 Darrel Waltrip Born To Be Wild 2003 Devil Hot Hot Hot (With Heart) 2002 Devil Hot Hot Hot (No Heart) 2002 Didi It's In His Kiss 2005 Disco Don Shake Your Groove Thing 2002 Doc Bad Case Of Loving You 2002 Dr. Dunk Basketball Jones 2002 Dr. Love Bad Case Of Loving You 2003 Dreamer Dream A Little Dream 2003 Dutchie Pass The Dutchie 2002 Easter Chick V1 Chicken Dance 2005 Easter Chick V2 You Are My Sunshine 2005 Elf V1 Jingle Bells 2005 Elf V2 First Toy Maker To The King 2005 Fireman Hot Stuff 2003 Fisherman Going Fishing 2002 Fly Guy Hooked On A Feeling 2002 Frog V1 Easter Time (My Boyfriend's Back Parody) 2005 Frog V2 Bringing Home A Baby Bumblebee 2005 Fun Girl Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2002 Funkmeister Give Up The Funk 2002 Grad Celebration 2002 Graduation Shout 2002 Grand Master Blaster Rockefeller Skank 2001 Greaser Rock Around The Clock 2003 Greg Biffle I Can’t Drive 55 2003 Greg Brady Brady Bunch Theme 2003 Grim Halloween Sayings 2003 Groom I'm Into Something Good 2003 Guisseppe Che La Luna 2002 Guy Ice Ice Baby 2002 Hal Mr. Roboto 2003 Hamster In A Red Dress Devil In Disguise 2003 Hamzilla Hamzilla (Godzilla parody) 2003 Harry San Francisco 2003 He Devil Hot Stuff 2003 Hokey Pokey Hokey Pokey 2003 Hombre La Cucaracha 2002 Hombre La Cucaracha (Funtime) 2002 It's A Boy Let's Hear It For The Boy 2003 It's A Girl My Girl 2003 J Tee We Are The Champions 2002 Jacque Ice Ice Baby 2002 Jamie Mc Murray Bad To The Bone 2003 Jan Brady Brady Bunch Theme 2003 Java Java Jive 2004 Jimbo Limbo Rock 2003 Karaoke Kim I Will Survive 2002 Kringle We Wish You A Merry Christmas 2002 Kurt Busch Born To Be Wild 2003 Lamb My Little Bunny Loves Easter (Shortnin' Bread Parody) 2005 Larry Love II I Think I Love You 2002 Legs Ole, Ole, Ole 2003 Leprechaun Come On Eileen 2002 Lil' Hamsta Dilemma 2003 Leroy Brown Bad, Bad Leroy Brown 2003 Looby Looby Loo 2006 Love L-O-V-E 2002 Love Machine Robot Love Machine 2003 Love Punch What Is Love 2002 Louie Louie, Louie 2003 Lowrider Shyler Low Rider 2002 Luigi That's Amore 2002 Luigi That’s Amore (Spinning Pizza) 2002 Mack Mack The Knife 2004 Macy What A Girl Wants 2003 Matt Kenseth Born To Be Wild 2003 Marcia Brady It’s A Sunshine Day 2003 Marshall The Fireman 2003 Marty Happy Together 2003 Maverick The Gambler 2003 Mitsu I Think I’m Turning Japenese 2003 Mona Respect 2003 Monster V1 Sharp Dressed Man 2003 Monster V2 Monster Mash 2003 Monster V3 Superfreak 2005 Murphy Wild Rover 2003 Nanako I Think I’m Turning Japanese 2003 Nigel I Want You To Want Me 2003 Officer Ron Bad Boys 2002 Over The Hill Happy Birthday 2002 Over The Hill Happy Birthday Geezer 2007 Over The Hill They Say It’s Your Birthday 2002 Pamela Sunbather Perfect Day 2003 Party Animal Get This Party Started 2003 Patient Feeling Alright 2004 Peter Brady Time To Change 2003 Phat Daddy Mac II Rapper’s Delight 2002 Princess Dancing Queen 2002 Queenie Dancing Queen 2002 Red Long Haired Country Boy 2003 Red Baron Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron 2003 Ritz Puttin’ On The Ritz 2001 Rock Old Time Rock n Roll 2001 Rocky Eye Of The Tiger 2003 Roger Convoy 2002 Rox Game Of Love 2003 Rudy Jingle Bells 2005 Sailor Seymore Anchors Away 2003 Sam Tequilla 2003 Sandy I Know What Boys Like 2005 Sandman Mr. Sandman 2001 Santa V1 Merry Christmas Everybody 2005 Santa V2 We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2002 Santa V3 We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2003 Sarge Bad Boys 2002 Sergei The Hockey Song 2002 Sexy Rex I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt 2001 Sgt. Murphy Marine Corps Hymn 2003 Sgt. Scruffy Caissons Go Rolling Along 2003 Sick In Bed (Song Unknown) 2004 Slick Sharp Dressed Man 2002 Smooth Ladies' Night 2002 Spaz She Blinded Me With Science 2003 Spooky Ghostbusters Theme 2002 Stephan The Hockey Song 2003 Suave Rico Suave 2004 Sugar Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2002 Sugar Ray Clay Gonna Fly Now 2002 Swinger It's Not Unusual 2003 Teacher (Song Unknown) 2004 Teddy Ballgame Take Me Out To The Ballgame 2002 Tex Rawhide 2004 The Hamsterette Chapel Of Love 2003 Toga Shout 2002 Toy Soldier V1 'Twas the Night Before Christmas 2002 Toy Soldier V2 Jingle Bells 2005 Training Rocky Gonna Fly Now 2003 Turkey Somebody's Watching Me 2003 Uncle Sammie Yankee Doodle Boy (Short Fur) 2001 Uncle Sammie Yankee Doodle Boy (Long Fur) 2002 Valerie Fever 2005 Vampire V1 I Want You To Want Me 2005 Vampire V2 Get Down Tonight 2005 Vince Ain't Too Proud To Beg 2005 Werewolf Shake Your Groove Thing 2003 Werewolf V2 Clap For the Wolfman 2004 Whitey Play That Funky Music 2002 Witch V1 Evil Ways 2005 Witch V2 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2005 Wolfie (Song Unknown) 2004 Wild Critter Cody Jr. I Want To Be A Cowboy 2002 Yankee Doodle Yankee Doodle Boy 2004 (Name Unknown) YMCA 2004 Zeke Gonna Make You Sweat Krazy Love Of Money Friday v1 (Original pitch) Walgreens 2012 Hamsters Super Bass Friday v2 (Hamster Pitch) You Make Me Feel Big Lots 2012 Hamsters This Kiss In Da Club The Choice is Yours Christmas 2012 Hamsters (Home Depot) Christmas Is My Favorite Time Of Year Christmas Wrapping Up On The Housetop Rap Jingle Bells Rap Valentine 2013 Hamsters (CVS and Walgreens): Call Me Maybe Love You Like A Love Song Just The Way You Are Baby Moves Like Jagger Easter 2013 (CVS) Easter Egg Hop Imma Chick Baby